Naruto of the Sharingan
by Spirtblade627
Summary: what if Naruto when he was training run across a sharingan user and killed him and then implanted the Sharingan in him? now he can deal with all his problems with the Sharigan! lemons, limes and other stuff naruhina possible harem Yuri


Naruto was out training one day. It was normal as it could get for him. Then he heard a scream. He stops training and rushes towards it.

He sees a man in a mask and a dead girl on the ground in front of him. He turns to him.

"Oh Tobi sees the nine! Just what I was looking for!" he said childishly. He thought that this would be easy, he was wrong.

Naruto punched him and he skidded across the ground he then jumped on top of him and continued to punch him, harder and harder. After awhile of this he was long dead. But he kept doing it.

He hated that he wasn't able to protect someone from the village. He removed his mask and saw his eye. He felt red chakra boil up inside him and then he slipped unconscious.

When he woke up he noticed the eye was gone from the body. He got up and went to a stream a little away. He was shocked he had the Sharingan in his left eye now. He grabbed some bandages and covered it up quickly.

He then went back to where he had killed him and picked up the girl and dragged the body of Tobi to the only place he could think of to the third Hokage's office.

As soon as he got in the room he collapsed.

When he woke up he was in the hospital. He sat up he saw the doctors were for once not trying to kill him he wondered why. He opened his eyes and noticed the bandage was gone and he looked into the mirror.

He had a long look into his knew Sharingan. He saw it was different than most. (Madara's eternal Mangekyo Sharingan)

He heard someone enter and he turned to them. It was a nurse and to say she was surprised was an understatement. There was Naruto with a Sharingan. She ran out the room to go tell someone.

A bit later the third entered the room.

"Naruto, sit." He said. Naruto nodded.

"What is it?" he asked.

"How did you get that eye? And why did you bring two dead bodies into my office earlier?"

"The girl was killed by the guy. I then killed the guy for it; I noticed the eye and some weird red chakra start to come out of me. I passed out then I had the eye." He said honestly.

"I see, well then this will be interesting." He said.

He was in deep thought for a while then spoke. "Naruto since your injuries are healed and you have the academy tomorrow so you can leave, but you can't tell anyone of your eye understood?"

Naruto nodded.

The next day he went into the academy everyone noticed his eye covered in bandages. He just smiled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Heh heh what are you guys looking at it's just a flesh wound." He said. He was then surprised to see that when everyone went back to what they were doing Hinata was next to him.

"Does it hurt Naruto? Are you all right? Who did this to you?" she said clearly worrying over him.

"It's okay Hinata-Chan! It doesn't hurt at all, not even when it happened, I didn't even notice it was gone until I looked at my reflection." He said, but this didn't get her to stop worrying.

"When did you get out of the hospital?"

"Yesterday."

"When did you get it?"

"Yesterday."

"You should've stayed in there longer! You could still be hurt!" she started to check his whole body to see if he was still hurt.

Meanwhile a certain fox decided to have some fun and created a slash on Naruto's arm without him noticing.

"What's this?" she showed him the deep cut.

"That wasn't there this morning, I swear!" he said.

"We are going to the hospital to get you check out, right now!" she said and dragged him out of the class.

The class was left gaping as that was more than Hinata ever said and she didn't stutter once during it.

**Back at the hospital**

Naruto checked out all good but did get his armed Bandaged. He looked at the time and realized class was over for the day he walked out into the waiting room to see Hinata there she ran up to him and examined him again.

"They let you out so soon, again? No rest or anything!" she looked over him and then after ten minutes of this and her face nearing some places that had them in an awkward position.

"Well I'm glad your okay but we need you to get you home too." she said still worried.

"Hinata if I'm not mistaken I'm supposed to walk you home." She nodded and he walked her home both of them not noticing they were holding hands.

When they got there Hinata was blushing. "Goodnight Naruto-Kun" she said and went inside but since she was still holding his hand she dragged him in with her.

Unfortunately Haishi was right inside and she didn't notice she was dragging Naruto in with her until it was too late.

"Hinata who is this boy?" he asked.

Hinata was about to ask who when she realized she was holding someone's hand.

"Um Hinata-Chan, you forgot to let go of my hand." Naruto said then felt the wave of KI hit him from Haishi.

"And what were you two doing?"

"I was walking Hinata home." Naruto said.

"Because, I asked him to have dinner with us!" Hinata interrupted knowing of Naruto said one word about her being in a hospital then her father would kill him. "If that's okay?"

Haishi glared at the boy, he didn't like him. Mostly because he was obviously his former teammate Kushina's son and that meant trouble. He was about to say no when Hinata's mother entered the room.

"Of course you can." She said and that settled it.

Dinner was an awkward time. It was completely silent. Hinata's mother tried to start a conversation a few times but it ended usually with an awkward silence or Hinata worrying about Naruto.

After they were done Haishi practically kicked him out. But Hinata's mother luckily distracted him so they could say their goodbyes.

"Well thanks for caring about me Hinata-chan." He said making Hinata blush.

"Your welcome, Naruto-kun." She said blushing further. Naruto got bold and pulled Hinata into a kiss.

She was shocked but then sunk into it. They were kissing actually kissing. Hinata was bursting with happiness.

When they broke apart she gazed into his sky blue eye. "wow." She said.

"Um Onee-chan father's coming out looking for you and Kaa-san can't stop him." they look to Hanabi.

Naruto ran off. "Goodbye Hime, hope to see you tomorrow!" he said.

Hinata then fainted saying "Naruto-Kun."

**The next day**

Naruto went to the academy and saw Hinata at her seat and went and sat next to her making her blush.

"Hello Hinata-chan." He said.

"Hello Naruto-Kun." She replied.

Iruka then came in breaking the tension. "All right today is the graduation exams." He said.

"First the written test followed by the, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu tests." Naruto was surprised with himself as he did well on the exam every one of the questions seemed easy.

For the genjutsu test they had to break out of an illusion again he did it easily. He thought that it must be the Sharingan that let him do this.

The taijutsu test all he had to do is land a hit on Mizuki that was the easiest so far.

Then was the Ninjustsu test the hardest one for him.

"Alright! Clone jutsu!" he said, then the room was filled with clones.

Iruka's jaw hit the floor. He never had seen so many perfect clones.

"Um Iruka are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes perfectly fine." He said. "and um you pass good job." Naruto dispelled the clones and walked out telling Hinata he passed.

After class Iruka told everyone the rookie and kunochi of the year. It was Naruto and surprising every girl, Hinata.

"Great job Hinata-Chan!" he praised her.

"Everyone come here tomorrow for team assignment." Iruka said.

**The next day**

Naruto came into the classroom and saw Hinata He smiled at her and jumped in front of her onto the desk. "Hello Hinata-Chan" he said.

She blushed at having his face close to hers. He then moved in and kissed her he then heard girls yelling.

"What are you doing with our Naruto-Kun!" this threw him so off he stopped kissing her and fell down.

"What? You're Naruto?" Hinata was even more surprised it seemed that every girl excluding Sakura became his fangirls after the rookie of the year thing.

"Yes, our Naruto! Get away from him!" one of them screeched.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Why couldn't have you been better than me?" he asks. Then the girls tried to attack her but that was their mistake when it came to Naruto, Hinata would give it her all and she was a Hyuga which made it that much worse for the girls.

A few seconds later and they were all beaten. Iruka walked in then. "Alright class now for team assignment."

After he listed the teams only Hinata and Naruto were left.

"Alright everyone, break for lunch!" he said. Then the two went up to him.

"Um sensei, why were we not assigned to a team?" Naruto asked Iruka.

"Simple you two are assigned to a special team by the Hokage since you both show such potential." He said and looked through his papers. "You will have multiple sensei's, Kurenai Yuhei and Mikoto Uchiha."

"Wait Mikoto Uchiha? Sasuke's mom, I thought she retired?"

"She did but it seems she on active duty to again. Also you will have other sensei in the future as well that have not yet listed here."

"okay and now you two will come with us." They turned to see Mikoto and Kurenai. "We will start your training as soon as we can." Mikoto said.

"um okay."

**Later**

"this is training?" Naruto asks as all of them were sitting eating Dango.

"I can't teach with an empty stomach." Mikoto stated and Kurenai agreed.

**Later… again**

Now they were at a training field.

"Okay the first thing we will teach you is how to kiss properly since you two are obviously doing poorly." Naruto hits the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Here we'll show you." Mikoto brought Kurenai close to her with a small yelp of protest from her before she connected their lips in a heated kiss.

They broke apart leaving a heavily blushing Kurenai. "See it's easy now your turn."

They kissed softly with one another and they heard Mikoto sigh.

"Not like that! Kurenai you show Hinata, I'll show Naruto." Kurenai nods and locks Hinata into a heated kiss; she caressed her student's back and sides.

Then Naruto was kissed By Mikoto she took his hands and showed him to caress her body. He did so and even groped her ass a bit.

"Okay now you two try it" they did so enjoying it more than usual with the caressing and groping, and grinding.

"Okay now for more advanced training, sex." Kurenai said.

"No!" they both said immediately.

"We do not want sex yet! Just train us to be ninja!" they both said.

The two nodded, done having their fun. "Fine then let the real training start."

"Okay during are training we will have you first start on taijutsu, you will have to wear these weight seals though." They put the seals on them, then activate them.

The two hit the ground. "how much do these weigh?" Naruto said trying to stand up.

"just forty pounds." Mikoto said.

"Will we have to train in these?" Hinata asked, while Naruto who was now standing was helping her up.

"Yep so right now run a few laps around Konoha, follow us." The two turn and walk away. Naruto smiled as he saw a few weight seals on the ground. He picked them up and quickly placed them on their backs and activated them.

Their Sensei's then hits the ground. "Karma is painful isn't it." He said. "if we are doing this so are you two."

"Fine!" Mikoto said and got up grumbling about not training in years.

"Stupid kids." She said as she started running slowly. Kurenai had much less trouble was giggling at her friends antics.

"Come on Mikoto you know you need to start training anyway." She said and Mikoto just grumbled about stupid arranged marriages.

After fifteen laps of this Hinata, Naruto and Mikoto were exhausted, Kurenai having doing this training often was already use to the weight.

They collapse on the ground, back at the training field. "Wow you weren't kidding when you said you didn't train in years." Kurenai said.

"oh shut up you." Kurenai just giggled, then looked at her students.

"Alright you two now you will always keep them on for an entire month." She hears groans from the two. "It won't be that bad you'll get use to it."

"Right, now for Ninjutsu training." Mikoto said then collapsed, making the other two who were still standing sweat drop.

"We'll take a break first." Kurenai said sweat dropping too.

**Later **

"Alright now that we are use to the weight somewhat, we will start the Ninjutsu training." Kurenai said as she looked at everyone now standing.

"First show us a Clone jutsu." They nodded and both did the Jutsu exactly. They nod at that. "Okay there are several types of clone Jutsu we can teach you and we will teach you each one first though, channel chakra into this piece of paper." They hand them a paper each.

"Um okay." Naruto said and channeled it in and the paper cut in half, then on side of it got soaked and the other froze. "Whoa." His sensei's had their mouth hanging open he had three chakra types. Wind, water and Ice. It made perfect sense since you need both wind and water to make ice but still to have ice also as a natural affinity was amazing see how rare it was.

Then it was Hinata's turn and one corner of it got soaked, another was burned, then the bottom half was crumpled up. she had three affinities as well. Water, fire and Lightning.

"good job you two, it seems that you each have three nature Affinities. This is good it's rare to have two but three, you two have amazing potential." Mikoto praised.

"Okay for the clone Jutsu we will teach Hinata the water clone since she doesn't have very deep chakra reserves and Naruto we will teach you the shadow clone Jutsu." They nod.

Mikoto showed them the hand signs for it and left them too it while she went to improve her own stamina to the heights it once was. After all if they were to improve at the rate they thought they would she would need it.

It took a bit but Hinata was able to make three perfect water clones of herself, Naruto followed being able to make ten Shadow clones which had impressed Mikoto and Kurenai as well as Hinata and Naruto himself when they explained the Jutsu's chakra costs to them.

"Wow Naruto, you are amazing!" She said and yelp as Naruto pulled her into a kiss.

"You are more so." He said, then she turned into water and soaked him, he then popped out of existence, and the real Naruto and Hinata were blushing and undid the Jutsu.

"okay now that you two can do that Jutsu try to be able to do it for less Chakra okay?" Kurenai said and the two nodded now determined.

By the end of the day they could each create ten clones that lasted awhile without using much chakra. But seeing as they were doing this all day left them exhausted and they were on the ground breathing hard.

"Alright you two you can head home now. We will have our first mission tomorrow." Mikoto said with a smile seemingly regained her stamina. After the two left she collapsed herself from the training she did.

"Wow big tough Uchiha Matriarch can't handle a little training?" Kurenai teased and then yelped as Kurenai was pulled down and Mikoto was on top of her grinding into her.

"One thing you should now I can handle stamina wise is sex, especially after that bastard rammed himself in me all those times trying to get me pregnant." She spat the last part. "But that aside I've been craving your taste since we kissed earlier today."

Kurenai squealed in protest as Mikoto ripped her dress off and proceeded to make love to her. She embraced her lover and just enjoyed it.

**A/N: poor Asuma has no idea he has no chance with her. but like I've said before I'm running low on ideas on my stories so if you have any tell me! Or if you have anything on how to make it better tell me! Especially if you like any of my stories; Also this is one of the stories I wrote awhile ago that you guys wanted me to post so here another is.**


End file.
